


Short Stories with Pennywise

by Fandomscreenshots



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pennywise (IT) in Love, Pennywise Freeform, Sad Pennywise (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomscreenshots/pseuds/Fandomscreenshots
Summary: All the short stories I wrote about Pennywise. Most of them are part of my fanfiction about Pennywise and Meadow (my female OC).Some of them are one-shots including Bill Skarsgard as well.





	1. Touch-Starved

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot of short stories nowadays, but when I do, I post them all here as well as on my Tumblr.

Pennywise couldn’t handle the fact that you were avoiding and ignoring him for over a month now. You were so devastated and angry after he accidentally killed your best friend’s little brother. He just couldn’t help it and got blinded by hunger and went completely feral when he saw the child running through a cornfield.

You found him sitting at the front of his trailer when you decided to go back to him a month later, his arms wrapped around his body and head bent down. He was shivering. It was an unnatural thing to perceive, for he could not feel any cold. There was something wrong and you began to worry.  
  
“Penny..?” you tried when carefully approaching him. He didn’t look up or respond at all. You stopped in front of him, lowering until you could look up at him and see his face.  
  
“I’m not mad at you anymore. It’s okay. Just.. tell me it won’t happen again.”  
  
Still no sign. Instead he tried to hide his face even more by burying it in the ruffles of his collar. He looked like a child who had been punished so bad, but he clearly went through absolute hell because of your absence.  
  
“Please Penny, look at me.” You placed your hand on his leg. The trembling almost vibrated through your arm and body. It was so intense you became desperate to get any sign of him. A little squeeze in his leg made him finally look up to you. His eyes were scared and teary and it took him a lot of effort not to break eye contact with you. He felt such an incredible amount of guilt. He cared so much about you.  
  
“I’m s-so sorry.. I-I just don’t know h-how I..” he stuttered, almost at the edge of breaking apart.  
  
You couldn’t hold in your tears by the sight of this demonic and ruthless creature, now left a submissive and neglected mess.  
  
A tear rolled down your cheek as your hand climbed up to reach his still wrapped up arms, trying to loosen them carefully. Pennywise gasped by your sudden touch he had to miss for a month.  
  
“Ssshh it’s okay, I forgive you. I know what you are and I should’ve known better.”  
  
He smiled, but his voice broke as he tried to speak again.  
  
“I thought you would never come back again, I needed you so bad.. I haven’t eaten anyone since you left me.. I was dying to touch you, to wrap you in my arms again, watching you fall asleep and stay with you whole night long. But I couldn’t come after you.. you were so mad at me..”  
  
“But I am here now, Penny,” you almost whispered to him in such a sweet tone a single tear escaped his eye. You cupped his face. “I could never leave you, no matter what.”  
  
Pennywise wanted to reach for your hands, but he was scared to touch you. He was craving for physical contact, your touches, but he needed your permission first as a final answer that you really were willing to forgive him for what he had done.  
  
“Please..” He spread his arms, still trembling from being touch-starved. “Hug me.”  
  
You didn’t hesistate even for a second and let yourself fall into Pennywise’s safe and huge arms, his grip tightening as he pulled you onto his lap and burying his face in your hair. The familiar scent of heavily buttered popcorn infiltrated your nose as you buried yours in his collar. Slowly you noticed his trembling gradually became less.  
  
“You saved my life..”


	2. Haunted Photograph

“Wow, this looks so impressive..” you said, your jaw slightly dropped by the sight of the house.

It was a sunny day in the middle of a hot summer. You and your best friend Bill had this strange but thrilling hobby, sneaking into old abandoned buildings to take photographs. You had noticed a lot of people on the web were talking about this house in a town called Derry saying it’s been haunted for more than a century. Oddly enough there were no reports, footage or any other evidence to be found that somebody has ever been inside. It creeped you out, but of course Bill had the need to investigate right away. He didn’t believe in such things anymore as you both had visited countless of abandoned and ‘haunted’ buildings through the years. Nothing ever happened.

“It looks like it comes straight out of a movie, doesn’t it?” He looked at you with a wide and exciting grin as he traced the black and yellow striped barrier tape wrapped around the rusty fence with his fingers. It was poorly wrapped though, but its intentions were nevertheless crystal clear. It made the thrill even better for both of you.

“It sure does, we can make our own horror movie here one day.”

“You bet we can!” Bill said as his grin only grew wider. He couldn’t almost restrain himself from not breaking through the tape, and you noticed.

“Wait, Bill!” you chuckled as you hold up your camera. “Strike a pose for me first! This is an important moment in history.”

He turned to you and did a quick dab with his long limbs while maintaining a straight face. You on the other hand could not as you bursted out laughing. Right after, Bill crawled underneath the tape.

“Come on let’s go inside, it’s waiting for us and I can’t really wait any longer!”

The sound of a creaking and heavy front door echoed through the empty living room. It was dark and dusty, but the sun rays peeking through made it such a serene and magical scene. The air surrounding you felt a bit cold and it seemed to come out of the back of the house.  
  
You started taking photographs of everything you thought was interesting, your camera flashing almost every five seconds. Bill turned his flashlight on and walked towards a fireplace looking structure. He saw something gleaming behind the thick layer of dust and cobwebs when the light hit the upper part. With three fingers he wiped away the dirt and revealed iron characters painted in gold, forming the sentence 'Good Cheer Good Friends’ in a playful font.  
  
“Huh, funny house..” he murmured to himself, slightly surprised by finding such a peculiar detail.  
  
As you walked towards the stairs, you stopped for a moment as you sensed a strange sensation crawling up your spine and neck. You turned around, expecting Bill to stand right behind you, but he was not even near. He was still right there next to the fireplace rummaging through a pile of small rocks. You were almost sure you felt someone breathing against the skin of your neck.  
  
“Uh, Bill?” you asked a little uncomfortable.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Shall we go upstairs?”  
  
Bill stood up and strolled to you. He had an old coin in his hand and held it right in front of your face. “Look what I found!”  
  
“Wow, looks like a very old penny, nice!” you said with a smile, still thinking about the weird happening one minute ago. But you brushed it off as soon as you both climbed up the stairs to the next areas of the mysterious house. Nothing ever happened in all these years exploring, so this time couldn’t be an exception. Right?  
  
“We go in here first,” Bill said while going through the dark room with his flashlight. It was really dark, the windows were completely boarded up. No light was able to peek through.  
  
“You serious?” you asked him a little uncertain. There was something about this room that made you feel very weird.  
  
“Yeah, c'mon this is no big deal, remember that time went into that abandoned mine? That was some scary shit right there. This is nothing, no worries.”  
  
Bill walked towards a large wardrobe and carefully traced the splintered wood with a finger. He noticed some carvings in one of the doors what looked like words, but he couldn’t read them. “Look at this.”  
  
You came closer and examined the carvings. For a moment you saw nothing more than just lines, until suddenly you actually could read one word.  
  
“Did I just read..” Your heart started beating faster. “Does this say 'DIE’, or am I going crazy?”  
  
Bill took a closer look. “Yeah.. yeah I think you’re right.”  
  
He tried to open one of the doors, but it was tight shut. Still he didn’t give up and grabbed a crowbar out of his bag.  
  
“Maybe we should just leave it be.”  
  
He turned his head with a grin. “You’re not going to get scared, aren’t you?”  
  
“No..” you said softly. You actually were, even though you knew it was all in your head. “But maybe it’s stuck for a reason.”  
  
“Yes it is, because I have to open it.” And with that he began to break open the door. Every time he pulled the crowbar, your heart raced faster. There was something very wrong in this house, and this wardrobe had something to do with it.  
  
“Okay Bill, stop.” You quickly tried to pull away his hands from the crowbar but he was obviously too strong. “Stop!”  
  
With a loud crack the door flung open. You stared at the dark inside, your heart beating out of your chest. Then Bill picked up the flashlight from the ground and shined in the wardrobe. Nothing. It was completely empty, almost untouched. At least your heart went calm again.  
  
“See? There’s nothing to worry about. Too bad, I was hoping for some more loot.”  
  
You laughed as you let out a deep sigh. You laughed for the fact that you were worrying about nothing, as it turned out. Ghost stories didn’t exist. “At least let me take a picture of you and your empty treasure chest,” you chuckled and grabbed your camera. Bill pointed his flashlight to himself and smiled.  
  
But the moment you pushed the button, a flash of bright orange appeared through the visor and blinded you.  
  
“Ouch!”  
  
“You okay?” Bill asked. You rubbed your eyes for a few seconds.  
  
“Yeah I’m fine, but watch out with your flashlight next time, okay?”  
  
“But I didn’t do anything..” he said, frowning his eyebrows. He didn’t do anything?  
  
It was probably all a bit too much for you, so you suggested to come back tomorrow and go to the hotel room for a break. Bill agreed but wanted to explore one more room before going.  
  
As you waited outside in the sun, sitting in the grass across the house, you thought you heard something coming from the inside. You stood up and wanted to walk back in, but then Bill already appeared in the doorway. “Everything okay? I thought I heard you scream.”  
  
“No, I’m fine,” he said with a somewhat shady smile. “I saw a rat, that’s all.”

There was a bit of an awkward silence as you both made your way back to the hotel room. Bill was more quiet than usual. He said he was just tired of the whole day. You were too actually, but wanted to go through all of the photos before having dinner.  
  
“Look at these Bill,” you said proudly, your laptop in front of you on the table. He stood behind you, watching over your shoulder. “The atmosphere is just so magical.”  
  
“Of course it is.”  
  
You went through a little faster as there were so many. Until suddenly.. “What the hell..”  
  
You stopped and skipped back a few photos, your eyes so big as if you’ve seen a ghost. It was the moment you took a picture of Bill with the empty wardrobe, but.. he was not the only person in the frame. A clown looking entity with glowing eyes looked at you with a huge grin. It was a ghost? “B-Bill..?” you asked with a shaky voice, completely astonished. “That wasn’t there when I took it.. right?”  
  
Bill remained silent for moment, until he started to laugh quite like a maniac. You turned around to face him.  
  
"Why are you laughing like that!? This is freaking me out goddamnit!”  
  
He looked at you with a dark glance, his voice low and calm. “You shouldn’t have let him open that wardrobe, sweet child.”  
  
“W-what..?”  
  
“It was there all along, you just didn’t notice.”  
  
You froze to the ground. His eyes began to glow bright orange like the entity on the picture.  
  
“But Bill sure did!” he cackled in a sudden high pitch. In just a few seconds his whole appearance changed from Bill’s to that of a horrible and creepy looking clown, towering above you with his massive height. He reached his hand to your face.  
  
“You’re coming with me, and we’re going to make that horror movie you were talking about!”


	3. Nightwalker

You were trapped in the Neibolt house for so long you almost didn’t remember the smell of the outside world. You knew Pennywise would do everything in his power to keep you inside. You hated him so much for he took your freedom away, yet he tried to care for you in his own way what made you admire him.

One day you were staring through the least stained window sitting cross-legged, waiting for Pennywise to bring you food which thankfully had become a daily routine. After all this time you were still wondering how he managed to get the groceries, because these were one of the things he couldn’t just let appear out of thin air. Otherwise it would’ve been popcorn every day if it was up to him. It took him longer than usual that day, but eventually you heard slow footsteps creaking behind you, followed by a loud thud on the floor next to you.

“Your food.”

He sounded different than the usual commanding undertone he always had in order to make you eat straight away. You didn’t look up but remained watching to the world you may never live in again.

“Okay, thanks..” you said loud enough to make him notice. He didn’t move, so did you. But after ten seconds you felt there was something going on. Slowly you looked over your shoulder, Pennywise still standing on the same spot, his head a bit lowered. As you reached for the white plastic bag containing the food, he sat himself onto the floor right where he was standing. You took out a piece of bread and stuffed it into your mouth. A silence fell in the room while you were satisfying your hunger. But it was a silence you weren’t used to. He wasn’t even observing you like he mostly did while you were eating. But you shrugged it off.

“Do you hate me?” he suddenly asked after a while, not looking you in the eyes but fiddling with the pom poms on his chest.

“Absolutely,” you answered.

“Because I won’t let you go?”

There was a certain insecurity in his voice that surprised you. Never had you seen him like this. He was like a child who felt guilty and finally wanted to confess what he did. It was your chance to take this opportunity.

“What would you expect me to think of you?” you began to spat out. “You stole my freedom, my family and friends probably think I’m dead and I’m going nuts because of the lack of oxygen in this house!”

It went quiet again, but Pennywise managed to look at you, still fiddling nervously. His eyes were blue and hurt, and it actually did something to you. It became clear to you it was never his intention to isolate you completely from the outside world. He was so certain that he was enough to keep you company. He had yet so much to learn.

“Maybe..” you started, your voice softer. Pennywise slightly tilted his head to the side. “Maybe if you would let me go outside for just one second, I’d hate you a little less. Under your supervision of course.”

Suddenly his eyes grew wider and changed to their yellow color as he stood up, still maintaining eye contact. You almost dropped your bread by his sudden movements and his expression for which you couldn’t tell if he had become angry or excited.

“Okay!” Pennywise exclaimed and a wide grin appeared on his face. “But you’re only allowed to go at night as other humans won’t be there at that time to bother you.” You sighed in relief, yet you were also confused. How could he now be so tolerant all of a sudden? Was it because he didn’t want you to hate him? Did he finally see you were actually suffering from the isolation and the need of fresh air?

So there you were walking, in the middle of the night and in the middle of the woods. After almost five weeks you could breathe in the oxygen that was able to finally made you think straight again. It made you think different about Pennywise and how he treated you. You were now absolutely certain he really cared about you and wanted the best for you without losing you completely.  
  
Right now, any other person would be shivering by the thoughts of being alone and defenseless in a dark wood with the possibility of getting killed. But you had no reasons to be afraid. You walked the path alone, hearing your footsteps and that of another person. Pennywise was lurking in the darkness with his glowing and viligant eyes, watching every movement you made to make sure you remained safe. He was morphed in his human form you had never seen before, but he had planned to reveal himself the moment you would walk out of the woods and return you back home. His home. Pennywise was confident you would like this appearance and expand your company with a little more humanity.


	4. One

  
  


A few days ago Bill had the weirdest dream he’d ever experienced in his life. Or maybe it was a vision, he wasn’t sure about that yet. There were flashes of a town sign with the name ‘Derry’ on it, an entrance of what seemed like that of a sewer hidden behind hanging branches adjacent to a river. And there was a person.. Bill remembered him calling his name, over and over in a whispering and eerie way. And he remembered him saying a word: “One”. The person was standing in the darkness, yet the reflection of running water had revealed his face for only one second. Bill was a star being an actor but not being able to remember dreams at all. Still, he knew exactly what this person looked like.. It freaked him out completely yet he knew deep down that this was no ordinary dream. It meant something. And he was determined to find out what that was.

So there he was, standing before that same sign. It took him only two hours research before finding out that Derry was an actual and real place. Bill had cancelled all of his appointments and rehearsals he had planned for the week, he didn’t even said where he was going to. To no one.

He asked a local about the town’s sewer and where to find the entrances. Of course he received a baffled and dirty look but he got some descriptions. One in particular had let his heart skip a beat: somewhere along the river hidden in the trees.

After an hour strolling along the described river, Bill found the entrance. It was not only familiar because of his dream, no. It felt as if he had been there before. In person. It gave him some kind of childhood feeling, a place he had used as a playground many times as a kid. But it couldn’t. He’d never been to this town before, yet the itchiness that something wasn’t right made him walk straight into the gloomy atmosphere. The tunnel appeared to be endless, the darkness stretching out in infinity. Any other person would have felt disgusted by the horrible smell coming out of the sewer, but Bill wasn’t bothered by it at all. It only made him feel curious why and how he actually was already used to it.

Suddenly Bill heard a voice, a mere whisper, but it was echoing around him rather than coming from one direction. It wasn’t only calling his name. It was saying ‘One’ again, like in his dreams, but far more clearer. The whispers multiplied and became louder the more he went into the darkness. Then there was something white in the distance. It looked like a reflection on the wall but it turned out to be a human form as Bill came closer, a large pale head with two lines extending from his red lips past his eyes and bright orange hair towered above it. A clown looking figure. But it were the eyes that impaled Bill’s gaze. Completely piercing through his soul. They were glowing yellow, and they were so familiar. He didn’t noticed that he was actually floating towards the clown until he was only a few feet away from him. A creepy smile appeared on his face, revealing two buck teeth.

“Hello Billy boy, Pennywise has been waiting for you,” the clown growled. Bill gasped. That voice..

“I know you, somehow..”

“Yes you do, ohoho! You know me very well, but you’ve never met me. And I’m glad you came.”

“Please tell me what I’m doing here,” Bill said almost desperately and demanding. For some reason it actually made sense to him. He was so familiar with the creature, as if almost looking at his own reflection, but different obviously.

“You belong to me, for we are one,” Pennywise told him, his eyes burning with delight. “One person and one soul. You were made for me.”

Bill reached for his heart in amazement, the clown mirroring his motion. He was smiling, but it wasn’t that kind of smile that would give any person the creeps. He tried to express kindness towards his lost part. Slowly Bill raised his hand towards Pennywise as he did the same.

Pennywise was missing something he knew he had to wait for. This was the time. It was completely his own decision for he also had the choice to remain the same for many more centuries. But he was ready. He was ready to become more than just a malevolent being and to feel more. To become more human.

And thus the two fused together as one.


	5. Red Defence

  


Pennywise has been gone whole day and you started to look for him down the sewer. You stumbled across a pitch black entrance when suddenly a red balloon emerged from the darkness. It didn’t stop in front of you as they always do to give people a heart attack seconds later. No, the balloon was trying to block your way in. You tried to push it aside, but the rubber floating thing became incredibly static. Suddenly more balloons appeared and in no time you were surrounded by redness. You became frustrated as you feel they were pushing you away from the entrance. There’s no doubt Pennywise was hiding in there.

You picked up a pointy piece of metal and in your anger, you ran through the sea of balloons as you pierced through them. A cold wall on the other side made you collapse to the ground. As you got up, you could see more balloons floating in an open area with something white in the middle of it. You softly called his name and as a response you heard him growling, more and more as you came closer.

“Go away..” he finally spoke with a dark voice.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“I said go away!!”

You quickly took a step back, only to be pushed away further by his balloons.

“No I don’t want to! I care about you and I can see you’re afraid of something. Please.. I want to understand.”

He remained silent as you squeezed yourself back to him through the rubber until only one separated you from him. His face looked genuinely terrified.

“I can hurt you (Y/N).. I can hurt you really bad. And Pennywise doesn’t want to. I’m trying to protect you from myself.. My hunger is not going away, I crave more meat. And my instincts are telling me you’re the only one that will end my hunger.”


End file.
